Geomancer (Final Fantasy XI)
Geomancer is one of the jobs released in the expansion Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin. Using their bells, Geomancers command the power of geomancy in the form of elemental attack magic and special magical fields called colures—emanations that emanate from a point and bolster allies or enfeeble enemies within their radius of effect. Indi-colures emanate from the body of the Geomancer him/herself, while Geo-colures emanate from special objects called luopans. Becoming a Geomancer The quest to become a Geomancer is undertaken at Western Adoulin. The player must speak with Sylvie to begin the quest "Dances With Luopans." While signing up, they will asked to retrieve a fistful of homeland soil and a petrified log. They must then find an Ergon Locus and there gather enough lifestream to warm their luopan. Abilities | valign="top" width="50%" | Job traits |} Spell list |valign="top" width="33%"| |valign="top" width="33%"| |} Skill ratings | valign="top" width="50%" | |} Gameplay Strengths *Geomantic debuffs cannot be resisted, and work in situations where debuffs from other jobs do not. *Geomancy effects stack together with other otherwise-identical status effects. *Geomancer has a huge variety of buffs and debuffs, including some that no other job gets. *Geomantic aura-type and sphere-type effects don't generate enmity. *Geomantic aura-type and sphere-type effects can affect any number of targets without weakening. *Geomancers can do some damage with magic in addition to supporting the party. Weaknesses *Geomancers have low survivability, owing to a lack of innate healing/defensive magic. *Luopans can't be moved once placed, severely cutting Geomancer's capabilities in highly mobile operations. *Luopans can be damaged and destroyed by area of effect attacks, though they can sometimes be healed or rendered immune to damage by the Geomancer's abilities. *If the Geomancer wishes to use Indi-spells to buff the front lines or debuff the enemy, it is necessary to stand within the monster's area attacking range, which puts the Geomancer in harm's way. *Geomancy spells have relatively high MP costs and long cast times. *Geomancer is forced to waste an equipment slot on their handbells, which currently offer no advantages beyond being necessary to allow them cast half of their geomancy. This also restricts Geomancer's functionality as a subjob, as the handbells are Geomancer-only, significantly weakening Indi- spells and disabling Geo- spells altogether. *Geomantic aura-type and sphere-type effects don't count towards performance evaluation in situations like Reives. *Rather high start-up gil cost to play—High level Geomancy magic has a very high cost from merchants, with few other ways of obtaining them. Subjobs Geomancer is too new to have a set of agreed-upon standard subjobs yet. However some jobs would seem to have characteristics that might recommend them as such. Red Mage Fast Cast, Magic Defense Bonus, Stoneskin, and Phalanx can all help keep a Geomancer alive. Convert and Refresh can help with Geomancers' MP problems. Finally, Magic Attack Bonus can help boost Geomancers' dark and elemental magics. Scholar Sublimation, Dark Arts, and Parsimony can help with Geomancer's MP problems. Dark Arts can also help out Geomancer's dark magics a bit. Gallery Galka Geomancer.png|Official preview art of a Galka Geomancer in artifact gear. Mithra Geomancer Concept.png|Concept artwork of a Mithra Geomancer. Tarutaru M Geomancer.png|Concept artwork of a male Tarutaru Geomancer. Job21-GEO (FFXI).png|In-game model of a Mithra Geomancer wearing full artifact armor. FFXI Geomancer Weapon.png|Concept artwork of the Idris club and an unknown club. Etymology Its Japanese name, Fūsui or Fūsuishi (風水士), refers to the Chinese feng shui. Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy XI